pendragonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Universalguardian1003
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the First Earth page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Thank you for that. Let not fire take thou, lest it deaden thee, invert thee, as for a time it did me... (talk) 14:33, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:00, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Adoption and design Hello, I considered adopting this wiki, because the design was quite bland and there were countless pages that needed deletion. Also, there were no admins that had edited recently (until you edited today), and I hoped that I could improve wiki navigation, consistency through all the articles, etc. Sorry for not seeking a second opinion before revamping the main page, but I felt like this wiki was hardly alive when I joined, and I could try to steer it in the right direction and ultimately boost its popularity until any admins/b-crats showed up. By the way, the pages I marked with "Cfd" mean that I was planning to delete them in the future, either b/c of insignificance or irrelevance. While I make attempts to have the columns aligned correctly on the main page, could you please consider deleting some of the articles, changing the wordmark (blurry), and fixing some of the design? There's a lot to be done to make this wiki look better. Feel free to leave me a message if you feel I'll ever have a chance of gaining admin powers to help you out. Thank you. MMBBC (talk) 23:40, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :To give a brief background of my experience with wikis... I currently edit on Wikipedia, with multiple good articles, and have adopted many other wikis under other usernames. Expect me to put as much time as I can find into this wiki (as much as a few hours per week). In the meantime, could you please change the color and further improve the wiki navigation? :MMBBC (talk) 23:30, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Furthermore, I noticed that you removed the "Cfd" tag from some blatantly unnecessary articles. Examples include Bedoowan Knights and Locations of Flumes. The Bedoowan Knights page should be merged with Bedoowan, and the Locations of Flumes should be merged with Flume. By the way, I fixed the issues on the main page. ::MMBBC (talk) 23:37, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::My primary username for Wikia is RaonicHero, with which I am currently the main admin and adopter of the popular Geometry Dash Wiki. On the wiki navigaton, please change the color to #001042, which is the hex code of the headings on the main page and infoboxes (I would consider changing the wordmark to that color as well). Also, as a side note, I kindly request an explanation of why you are removing the "Cfd" tag from several pages and leaving them unnoticed? MMBBC (talk) 19:03, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Another small suggestion... I feel like it would be more suiting if you changed the background that clearly correlates with Pendragon. An example would be stars on a blue background, maybe something like this: http://gallsource.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Photos-Blue-Star-Stars-The-Wallpaper.jpg. The current image is not sized correctly as well. ::::MMBBC (talk) 21:03, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Navigation Here is my plan for wiki navigation... *Category:Books|Books **Pendragon (series)|The Pendragon Adventure ***The Merchant of Death ***The Lost City of Faar ***The Never War ***The Reality Bug ***Black Water ***The Rivers of Zadaa ***The Quillan Games ***The Pilgrims of Rayne ***Raven Rise ***The Soldiers of Halla **Before the War **Before the War: Book One **Before the War: Book Two **Before the War: Book Three **Extras ***Merchant of Death (graphic novel)|The Graphic Novel ***The Guide to the Territories of Halla *Category:Characters|Characters **Category:Travelers|Travelers **Category:Acolytes|Acolytes ***Courtney Chetwynde ***Mark Dimond ***Dodger ***Wu Yenza ***Saangi ***Evangeline ***Boon **Saint Dane ***Andy Mitchell ***Whitney Wilcox ***Esther Amaden ***Timber ***Mr. Kayto ***Mallos ***Ludwig Zell ***Kree Sever ***Challenger Green **Villains ***Alexander Naymeer ***Nevva Winter ***Veego ***LaBerge *Halla **Category:Territories|Territories ***First Earth ***Second Earth ***Third Earth ***Denduron ***Cloral ***Veelox ***Eelong ***Zadaa ***Ibara ***Quillan **Components ***Flume ***Quigs ***Solara You could include another category for "community" like with most other successful wikis. Feel free to reply with your thoughts on my talk page. MMBBC (talk) 20:32, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for setting the navigation, but there's still some areas I haven't covered yet. Trying to not nag here, but it would be far easier to make changes to admin-only areas without having to wait for a reply. For the time being, I'd try to change the wiki navigation bar color and possibly get the badges feature activated (as this isn't a small wiki in terms of content). On the navigation itself, under community, think about adding Community Portal, Wiki Policy, Administrators, and Templates pages (named PendragonPedia:Community Portal, PendragonPedia:Policy, etc.), in the future. :MMBBC (talk) 23:54, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Here's the color the navigation should be set to... #001042. I think I included this in a previous post, though. ::MMBBC (talk) 14:18, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :::And another thing on the wiki navigation. Could you please remove the "components" category under "Halla," as it seems quite bare. Add quigs, flume, etc. as their own sub-categories. Additionally, take a look at some of these blatantly useless pages: Jumps, Virloam, all the Quillan Games (which are listed on the "Quillan Games" page), Air globes (should be included in Cloral), everything under the vehicles category, Sunbelt (should be included in Eelong, The Raiders (should be included in Cloral), Original Books, and Pendragon Casting for Undiscovered Actors. There are a lot more, and I suggest that you start deleting some more in the near future. There isn't much of a community here right now, so please try to delete, what has a valid reason to be, immediately. :::MMBBC (talk) 14:22, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the admin rights, this will help a lot with speed. By the way, the color theme is going well. ::::MMBBC (talk) 15:37, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Main page It looks like the entire left column is out of place, not only the gallery. Also, if you are keeping it in this layout, it would look sleeker with only one poll. MMBBC (talk) 16:02, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :Screenshot... http://i1328.photobucket.com/albums/w529/ultimatehaha/capture2_zpse99a0c9d.png :MMBBC (talk) 16:36, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! My name is Ariana- I'm on the staff over here at Wikia. I was checking out your awesome wiki and was wondering if Pendragonpedia would be open to a few main page changes (new background, some fun new headers, some additional media on the page)? Let me know if this interests you or if you have any questions/concerns! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 21:27, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Apologies for the delay in making the main page makeover! I'm going to work on something next week since this week became super busy-- thanks for your patience :)! Have a GREAT weekend! Best, Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 22:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Thanks for letting me make some changes to the main page. Click here to see my edits! Hope you like them- let me know if you want anything changed :) Best, Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 23:50, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Why block me